Revelations and Promises
by Michiyo07
Summary: Kuon has revealed everything; how will Kyoko react? This is just a random thought that suddenly came to me today. First attempt. Can't think of a better title. Feel free to read and comment.


Author's Note:

 _This just came out of the blue today, wondering about how things may turn out during Kuon's revelation/confession._

 _First attempt at writing Fanfiction._

 _I do not own anything._

Slowly opening up his eyes halfway, trying to take a peak and see the reaction of the woman standing in front of him after revealing what he had, he couldn't help but hold his breath while waiting for his nightmares to come true.

Standing there in front of him, wondering that out of all the things she would feel, it would be... warmth? True, the nature of his revelation was shocking. But how did it not surprise her at all? Maybe she knew all along. Yes, in the deepest parts of her heart and consciousness, she knew. After all, how can she have all those accurate measurements if she didn't see the similarities? She keeps on thinking about this in her head when he started to take a deep breath to ask her.

"Please… say something." He pleaded with desperation, green eyes half shown to her.

Looking into his eyes, finally finding the right approach to the situation after much debate, she said, "It's… strange."

"Strange?" asked Kuon, eyes fully opened this time.

"Yes. I find it strange that rather than feeling shocked, which I should be, I feel like…" while looking into his eyes, she slowly approached him, raise her hands to his cheeks and say gently, "I knew all along. And I can never be happier knowing that my fairy prince is back with me, secretly looking after me for a long time, loving me despite my inhibitions, my past, and my unworthiness for your attention. You have your reasons why you kept all of this for so long, and I thank you now for telling me all of this. I will never hate you for your past; that has led you to what you are now. And if not for that, we wouldn't be here where we are now. And I would never know how great it is to be loved," and here, she stroked both his cheeks tenderly, "and love someone so much, that you finally feel complete."

Regaining his composure after the shock at her reaction, Kuon reveled in the feel of her hands on her cheeks. He couldn't help but say a silent prayer of thanks to God for how things turned out to be. Listening to her explanation, smiling tenderly at her and barely holding back the tears that are threatening to fall from his eyes, he almost missed her subtle confession. "Kyoko, are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"

"And what do you think I'm trying to say?" asked Kyoko with her left eyebrow rising inquisitively, but couldn't help the smile from showing on her face.

His hands slowly reached hers on his cheeks, pressing them tighter to his face and slowly moved his head on both sides to kiss both of her palms. Then he cupped her cheeks, telling her in a voice that revealed the emotion he is feeling, "I love you, always and only you, and in your eyes I see that you love me too. But I want to hear you say it, especially after my revelation earlier. It will give me peace of mind knowing it's not just in my he…"

Cutting him off she said affectionately, "Kuon Hizuri, I love you. It took me a very long time to understand how I feel about you and accept it, but I do. I know myself enough to know I can never love anyone else the way I do about you, not even Shotaro." Here, she took a deep breath and raised her index finger to his lips when he started to say something and continued, "I know I am not worthy of your love; I have a lot of insecurities and things to hold me back. But seeing you this way, seeing the real you, is enough for me to fight on and dwell on this feeling. Circumstances led you to the past you have just revealed, and knowing you, I know your heart was torn after all that has happened. You are not a bad person, they are. They are insecure of your brightness so they are trying to dim you. Rick, bless his soul, saw this too which is why he didn't give up on you. He gave you a chance for a better life at the cost of his own, and I will forever be thankful for his kindness. But that does not mean I am happy with what happened to him; no, I can never be happy about that." Not being able to control it anymore, she closed her eyes and tears started to fall.

Unable to control himself anymore, Kuon wound his arms around her tightly to express how he will never let her go. Whispering his thoughts he said, "I love you, Kyoko. And thank you. Time and time again you save me. And now that I know you feel the same way, I will never let you go. Your thoughts about my past are more than a balm to my wounded soul, and now I know I can finally move on and pursue everything that I ever hoped for. I will always honor Rick, his sacrifice, his friendship… they're everything that held me together other than you. And I will not let his memory be soiled any longer by my moping around and dwelling on the fear of my past. And now that I have you in my arms, I know that the possibilities ahead of me are limitless; and as you have said earlier, I finally feel complete."

Looking into each other's eyes, after all the revelations and confessions and the thought that they both hold each other's hearts, they know that nothing will be impossible anymore. The smile that appeared on their faces revealed wordlessly that their thoughts go in the same direction: that no matter what the future holds for them, everything will be worthwhile, for they have the missing piece of their soul by their side always; a silent promise that they will keep for the rest of their lives.


End file.
